The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Search engines are common and useful tools for searching the Internet for any type of information that is web accessible. They respond to user queries by generating a list of links to documents deemed relevant to the query. Search engines are also used in proprietary websites to search for information specifically pertaining to the proprietary websites.
However, search engines perform all their work for a user only after the user has entered a query into a query field and issued the query by clicking “Search,” “Enter,” or “Go.” This traditional approach is intuitive because the only time a search engine “knows” for certain what a user desires is when the user decides that the query is correct and complete by formally issuing the query. Thus, search engines do not provide help to the user while the user is formulating a query. Accordingly, search engines must “wait” to provide the search results until the user has determined that the query is complete, at which time the user explicitly issues the query to a search engine. As a logical extension, any additional information relating to the query and search results is provided after the user issues the query.
Furthermore, the manner in which the user issues subsequent queries is relatively time consuming. If the user is dissatisfied with the search results of a particular query, the user must reformulate a subsequent query and then issue that query. Again, the search engine does not provide any assistance or search results until after the subsequent query is issued.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for search engines to be more responsive and proactive in assisting users with the queries they formulate before the user formally issues a full and complete query.